The Charmed days
by Kat Ohil
Summary: The boys both go to the magic school.The sisters are in charge of the school.Chris and his best friend Kaz use a potion and turn Wyatt in to a girl.They get turned in to a girl for three months.Kat Chris's cousin and Kaz's girlfriend gets stuck as a guy.
1. Charmed Chapter 1

Chris grinned this should so get his brother back. "Hey Kaz do you have the last ingredient?" Chris asked his best friend Kaz. Kaz and Chris looked to be about 15 or 16. They where in normal clothing there magic robes where off to the side. Kaz nodded and handed him the toad foot. Chris takes one out of the container.

Just then the door is opened, and in walks Kat. She's in her magic robes and hers eyes narrow seeing the potion jar and they freeze "What are you two doing?" she asks walking over and grabs a ear from each of them and pulls them down to her eye level however this makes Chris drop two instead of one toad foot in to the potion bottle. Even worse it was from the jar and he didn't notice.

Chris quickly drops it in there and hums innocently "Nothing, why do you ask Kit Kat?" Kaz asks his girlfriend giving her this fake smile that in it self let's her know that they where up to.

Kat lets go of Chris and pulls Kaz dangerously close to her. "First do not call me Kit Kat ever again." She says growling "When I find out what you two are up to, you will be in trouble got that?" she asks and they both nod "Now bottle whatever you two are up to and put on your robes we are going to be late." She says and they nod getting to containers and grab their robes heading out. Kat watching them to make sure they aren't pulling a prank on her. They all hurry on to class and pass Whiet as he strolled down the hall knowing that if he needed to be there that fast he would just orb. Officially it was against the rules to orb around school. Chris threw his bottle but Whiet rolled his eyes and orbed it in to his hand so it did not brake but missed Kaz's.

Around ten minuets later Paige is telling the class about concentrating there powers on a specific thing when in stomps someone wholes sort of like Whiet, but the main difference is that it's a girl and her clothes are a bit big for her. "Chris, Kaz get your asses over here so I can kill you" Chris says summoning his magical sword. They gulp and Chris orbs out of there, while Kaz dives behind Kat.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close keeping her between him and Whiet. "Get me out of here" he pleads and Kat sighs and follows Chris knowing where he is going just barley missing the sword from the girl version of Whiet.

Paige was staring but then catches her self. "Whiet is that you?" She asks and bursts out laughing, when he she oh whatever you know who I mean nods yes. "Class I think where going to have to end earlier than usual. Can someone go get Chris's mom?" someone one volunteers and the class is let go while the power of three is being hunted down. Well the three fugitives all with powers of there own, and usually work as a group.

An hour later their head master is opening the door letting in Piper and Phoebe, Paige was off getting Leo. "Ok so we know that it was at least one of you if not all three of you. Who is going to tell us what you did?" Piper asks as nicely as she can at the moment, which is about to freeze them or blow them up.

Chris stands up "But mom we have no idea what happened sis just ran in and threatened to kill us." He says. Piper does not even wait for Phoebe to say that he is lying.

She puts a finger in his face. "Your aunt doesn't even have to tell me your lying. Now I want to know what you did to Whiet, and he's your brother not your sister!" she says now yelling.

Then Kat stands up, Chris sits back down and Kaz stays quiet figuring that she would get them out of that easily. "Mom, I have no idea what they did. I just walked in on them making a potion and told them I did not want to know and dragged them to class" She says looking at her mother. She gets tears in her eyes and bows her head "I was just trying to be a good girl friend and cousin and keep them out of trouble. I'm sorry I messed up" she says she is now crying. "If you have to punish anyone punish me not them. It's my fault for not keeping a better eye on them." Phoebe however senses what she is up to and nods in her head.

"Well fine then," Phoebe says "I'm tired of you misbehaving, you are going to leave here and be put in a regular school. Since you decided to take the punishment for the three of you. Chris, Kaz you two may go" Phoebe says.

They both stand up and Kaz wraps his arms around Kat not able to control him self he says "She's lying she threatened us that she would hurt us if we did anything. It wasn't her fault. If anything it was mine" Kaz says holding Kat against him

Chris will not be outdone "I'm on the one who puts the ingredients in the potion, if you have to blame anyone blame us" he says felling sorry for the crying girl even if is just his cousin. "But if it helps Whiet should be back to normal by now, it was only supposed to last an half hour to and hour at most" Chris says just as Leo and girl Whiet walk in.

They all look at her till Kaz says "Hey you know Whiet like that you are pretty cute." He says breaking the silence. Making Kat smack him on the backside of the head and giving him the look.

Chris looks over his new brother or sister whatever. "Actually I would have to say Kaz is right, you do actually look pretty hot sis." Chris says grinning, his mom smacks him upside the head. Both Kaz and Chris rub their head. While Leo holds Whiet back from killing them.

When Whiet starts slipping out of his grasp he looks at Piper, Phoebe, and Kat. Piper and Kat both turn their backs willing to let Whiet kill the two jerks. "Uh maybe you should take Whiet back to the manor so he can calm down." Phoebe says and Kat puts her hands as if to strangle Kaz.

She sighs and starts walking over to Chris. But stops and leans close to Kaz "Me and you will talk later about your comment and your behavior" she says making him gulp and Chris laugh a tiny bit but stops when she turns and gives him the look. She then turns around and walks out but stops in the door way "Lets go Whiet." She says and Whiet nods hurrying after, because everyone is scared of the look. Well every natural guy. Even if he is a she at the moment.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige circle around the two guilty parties till finally Paige asks, "What are we doing?" this seems to make them all realize this, however Piper will not be put off.

She glares at them "Were trying to decide what we should do about their punishment." She says and then this look gets on her face. "What do you think Phoebe?" she asks thinking it as openly as she can and it makes Phoebe burst out laughing. "Well it's agreed then. For every hour Whiet is trapped as a girl they will be tapped as a girl for a week." Kaz and Chris look like there about to argue but Piper glares at them letting them know this is the nicest possible thing they could get. Expulsion apparently was close.

Leo looks at them with some pity figuring he would talk to Piper later in the evening, Chris he could understand but Kaz was not even her kid. "Why don't you two take me to where the rest of the potion is and we'll get rid of it." He says leading the boys out,

Right before they walk out "Oh yes Kaz don't worry about it Kat will be given the same punishment" Piper says "So I do hope you and your new boyfriend will behave" she says and Phoebe raises a eyebrow but says nothing. As Kaz looks like he is about to cry from the pain that he knows Kat will be giving him.

As they walk out he turns to Leo "Um can you make her forget that she knows me?" he asks and Leo snorts and then you can hear punching as Kaz beats Chris up for thinking of this stupid prank. Smirking and using his powers Kaz quickly beats Chris in to a bloody pulp.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111112222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hi what's up, I just saw when Phoebe saw the future and she saw Chris and Whiet, and her self-pregnant. I changed it a bit I know but she has a little sister and that was the one you saw in there. Before I forget I do not own Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, so on so forth but do own this version of Chris. I also Own Kat and Kaz. If I see anyone using them, I won't sue you. I'll talk to my friend and boom, no more Internet for you. That is only if you steal them with out asking. I'll explain there powers soon don't worry. I hope you like this so far, and if you don't I understand please tell me what you think. I don't care if you hate it or love it though I would prefer you loved it just tell me what you think I hope I didn't get the name wrong on any of them.


	2. Charmed Chapter 2

11 hours later and two very beat up guys, well one is beat up from the other guy. And the second beat up guy is beat up from his girl friend and no one can blame her. The first beat up guy sister had just turned back in to his brother and their punishment was decided they would be stuck as the opposite sex for three months. Even at there normal school. Piper, phoebe, and Paige are circled around the three and you can tell none of the people in the middle want to be there. "_Powers three, let these three know the truth. So easy is the other one to them, let them know turns the boys to girls, girls to boys. Men to women, women to men. For three months this shall last. Till we say it is over." _There is a flash of light and instead of two guys and a girl in the middle it is two girls and a guy. Now we shall start with Christine. Well Chris really, but still. She is about 5'3 5'4, with light brown hair and eyes, she is slim with small breasts a high b but more likely low C. she weighs around 110lbs. Her hair is a little bit above her shoulders. Now the second girl is about 5'1 and has dark brown almost but not quite black hair which is to the small of her back almost to her but. Her eyes are a dark Hazel and her frame is smaller though her breasts seem to be fuller and even fit her body better. They seem to be a C and she just has this look that makes you want to pat her on the head. Now the guy he is 6'0 and in good shape like Chris but a bit closer to Cole. He has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He of course has no breasts well not in the way you are thinking of them. He appears to be lucky that he had changed before because otherwise it seems he would have been choking. Kaz's shorts actually fall down but his baggy shirt before now goes to his knees almost to her feet.

The guy glares at them "Fine there you happy, I'm a guy can we leave?" he asks grouchy, and if he would of acted like that two minuets before. The two once guys would of said PMS well Chris would of Kaz knew it wasn't the right time of the month for her. He uh had to know to be sensitive to her needs and when not to tick her off. His mom nods and the three of them walk out. Kat then orbs him self and Kaz, while Chris orbs her self back to Kat's house and her room. "Ok, now you freaking idiots we need to get you in some clothes, and uh Christine you could use some clothes so we'll take you shopping in a little while. Now go wait outside while we get her dressed" Kat says and pushes Chris out the door while she grumbles at the nickname. Closing the door male Kat walks over to Kaz and female Kaz flinches at Kat but does not move waiting to be hit. However nothing comes instead she feels some big strong arms rap around her pulling her closer. Then a concerned male voice asks her "Are you ok?" He asks her

Kaz starts sniffling "Yes, I'm sorry it's just that I can't hold it in. I feel like crying and well you seemed so mad. I can not help my self." She says and Kat smiles and rubs her back till Kaz is all done setting her on the bed setting she gets her make up and first brushes away the tears then fixes up her face a bit.

Smiling Kat says "That's my Kaz, cheer up don't worry it wont be so bad." Looking her over he says. "Just well you are shorter than I was so you need some more clothes none of my pants will fit you and as much as I hate to say it you are skinner than I was so you'll need a belt no matter what." Kat then grins and dives in to her closet and comes out with a tiny pink dress out on her. She helped Kaz take off her clothes and dressed her. "Wow you look so cute." He says and kisses her on the cheeke. Making Kaz blush. After a few minuets he drags Chris in there and gives her some clothes and pushes her in to the bathroom. After all Chris is only a cousin, who cares how she looks compared to how his new girl friends looks. Right before they are about to head outside Kat stops them. "Uh we got a problem," he says looking at them.

Chris looks at Kaz and Kaz's shrugs his shoulders. Then Chris does the same and they both look at Kat "Uh what's the problem?" Christine asks and Kat rolls her eyes.

Sighing he says, "Well unlike you Christine are names don't exactly change with are gender." He says and the Christine glares at her. "We need to figure out new names, how about uh you're Dawn, and hmm what should my name be Alex" he says and Dawn shrugs her shoulders and Alex takes there driver licenses and changes them and there school id with a quick spell so that way they would be all fine. The next thing that happens is that they go over to the mall not saying much, taking Alex's mom car.

22222222222222222333333333333333399999999999999999999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey ok I know not the best chapter of them all but I promise it will get better. Ok Please review is that so much to ask for, I'm begging you and well pretty please. I so hope you will help me by telling me what you think I should improve on it. Give me some more plot ideas the story will get better. I swear it look after five minuets Kaz I mean Dawn is all ready crying. Just wait to see what happens when a demon attacks or even when Dawn seems to be growing out that is. Also hey who said they could drive good and watch out for corrupt cops who would trade getting out of a ticket for a date. I mean no offense to any real cops but well it's happened.


End file.
